


answer

by calcetineys



Series: reaction [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, References to S4 and 5a, if you could even say there are characters in this, short and disjointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcetineys/pseuds/calcetineys
Summary: Better,he said once.Good,he says now.





	answer

The questions were, technically, not the same.

“What are you now?”

“Did you feel bad about it?”

Asked by people he didn’t trust, asked by those he had to watch.

_Better,_ he said.

_Good,_ he says. 

-

For the first, he looked to the others, for confirmation, for a reaction, for a better answer, he doesn’t know.

He looks nowhere for the second, not in the mirror or the person he answers. He doesn’t look, because he’s seeing, the thing that prompted this word, remembering, remembering what had felt _good._

-

_Better._

Because he was alive, and he was alone.

_Good._

Because he was alive, and he was alone.

-

He’s alone in the rain, sent to find someone to help, to help him figure out what to do with what he’s done, because what felt good was not _good._

-  
_Did you_ feel _bad about it,_ had been the question.

He couldn’t have given the same answer to the first question.

-

_Better?_

It had almost been a question itself. Because _better_ can still be bad.

-

He hadn’t been alone, in his Jeep, in the moments before the smoke had risen.

_Good,_ he had said.

-

He’s reminded, shown- as he knocks that grinning face to the ground.

_It felt good, didn’t it?_

And they both know the answer.


End file.
